Foreplay
by clarabranson
Summary: Severus Snape hears Clara Branson's thoughts in potions class one day. She also fucks up a potion with Harry Potter as her partner. He decides to teach her a lesson she'll never forget. SSxOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


*He is so hot* I thought as Snape walked into the room, slamming the door behind him.  
"Divide into pairs," he uttered as I looked at him. "or shall I choose your partners for myself" he states due to the lack of movement. Everyone then scrambles to find a partner. Me and Harry are partners, while Ron and Hermione pair up.  
I watched as the directions for the potions appear on the formerly blank blackboard. "Begin!" As Harry ran to get the ingredients, I started to warm up the cauldron.  
I began to daydream, thinking about Professor Snape. About the dream I had last night. *He is sooooooo hot* I thought, watching Snape intently reading a book.  
Halfway through the potion, I realized that the two of us had forgotten an ingredient. I tried to fix it, but it suddenly exploded all over me. "Fuck!" I screamed, as it began to burn my face. "Come with me Miss Branson, the rest of you finish your potions and leave," Snape smoothly said, grabbing me by the arm as everyone grabbed their things and left. He ran me to the potions cupboard, taking out a potion, giving me some, then helping me to rub it on my face. The pain stopped almost immediately, and I could see from the reflection in the window that the burn was gone.  
"Thanks," I said. "You need to keep that mouth under control," he said, his hand still on my face. "I know Professor...I'm sorry," I said, beginning to blush from his touch. He takes note, and gets bold.  
"I think your mouth just needs a little practice at being controlled," he said, smirking. I raised my eyebrows, hoping he meant what I thought he meant. "OH reeeally, just a little practice, huh. Well, who on earth would I practice with?" I said, becoming bold myself, feigning innocence. "Well me of course," he said, claiming my lips. His hands wrapped around my waist as mine trailed their way to his shoulders and to the back of his head. The kiss deepens as his tongue trails along the edge of my lip; I let him enter. He pushed me up against the wall, placing both hands against the hard stone, enclosing me, breaking the kiss. I smiled up at him as he smiled down at me. "I had no idea your feelings for me were that strong," he said quietly, begining to kiss my neck, his voice breathy from that earth shattering kiss. I moaned and bit my lip at the feeling but managed to say, "Wha. What do you mean?" In between kisses, Snape continued, "I heard you think to yourself that I was hot, and proceeded to watch your mind throughout class. No wonder you messed up the potion, with all of that going through that dirty little mind of yours," he stated, the kisses becoming more needy and closer to my breasts. "You should have heard me the past five years," I said, and he stopped, looking at me. "What do you mean?" he asked, looking at me with questioning eyes. "I've daydreamed about you like that everyday since I first saw you, Professor," and with that, he went wild, kissing me even more passionately than he had before.  
He pushed me up against the wall, putting his hand on the inside of my thigh, slowly bringing his hand upward to my warmth. I smiled into the kiss as he began to rub on the outside of my underwear. Then he suddenly stuck his finger into me, then another. I gasped at his actions, and he muffled it with another kiss, though he smiled into it. He then began pumping into me, slowly at first, but gradually going faster, and faster, and faster, making me moan in ecstacy. I bit my lip in pleasure, then moved my hands from the wall to the front of his pants, looping my fingers onto the front of his belt. He stopped his actions, and watched as I undid his belt, lowering his pants to his knees. I got on my knees and lowered his boxers, slowly unveiling him to me.

I lightly grabbed him and brought him to my mouth. I lightly flicked my tongue on the tip of him, making him moan, looking up at the ceiling. I took him whole-ly and began sucking back and forth. "MMMmmmmmm," he moaned, making me smile. I stopped, and stood up to his displeasure, but he took my lead.

He put his hands up my skirt once, more, this time bringing down my underwear. He picked me up, placing my legs around his waist. "I've never done this before," I stated, before he was able to go into me. "Oh, ok, It'll be fine. I assure you," and with that he entered me gently. I winced in pain, but soon after he began going back and forth, the pain stopped and was replaced by immense pleasure. "UH!" I cried, as he began to pump faster into me, making me fly up and down wildly. Suddenly he came into me. I gasped, and he left me, both of us breathing heavily.

"God that was amazing," I said, bringing his lips to mine. "Hell ya it was," he answered.  
"Sounds like your mouth needs a little training too Professor," I said with a smirk and the two of us began another lesson consisting of breathless kisses and moans.


End file.
